projectdarkstarfandomcom-20200214-history
Ascension
An RP, co-run by Star Kirby and Xartarin, based on the Video Game "The World Ends With You". The game is about the Reaper's Game in Shibuya, a contest designed to determine who is worthy for a second chance at life, or the afterlife. The RP is about the Reaper's Game as well, however it takes place in Manhattan. Gameplay The RP tries to stay as close to the game as possible, without being detrimental to the RP. Players complete daily missions, but they are free to do it however they want, and they must rely on their own wit to complete them. In other words, unlike a lot of other RPs, there is no "leader" character, or anything other than the mission messages to lead them around. The closest thing there is to this is Davis, who is for all intents and purposes a villain, but he instructs the Players and how the game works, and is only a slight hindrance most of the time. Character development and interaction are vital to the Role-Play, so hopefully more of that will crop up. Characters Ayumu: Aras Kaiser: Nygel Reel: A highly disagreeable athletic teen who likes to take life to the limit, so it's no wonder he died early. He is limited to using sports-themed Pins, such as Slam Funk and Totally Tubular. His Entry Fee was his physique, reducing him to a skin-and-bones weakling instead of the relatively muscular guy he was in life. Partnered with Sonia, who, much to his pleasure, cannot talk. This tends to inflate his ego a bit, since there's really no one to argue with him. Davis Kero: '''The Support Reaper of the role-play, and spends his time putting up invisible walls, and forcing Players to do chores for him in order to pass. He enjoys his UG-RG double life, though in recent years his UG work has just become another job for him. Has a soft spot for the Players, and likes to try and get them to do well, by telling them how to play and giving them not very lethal wall missions. He is restricted to using non-branded pins, and usually weilds Tin Pin or Noise pins. It's made easier by the fact that he runs the shop Tin Pin Slammers USA. Whether or not he has a partner is unknown, but since he's a reaper, he doesn't need one anyway. '''Kay Vexx: Sonia Cantito: 'A cheerful and (was) talkative person who doesn't mind lending a hand to anyone who needs it, which unfortunately was what got her killed. Her pin arsenal is limited to sound-based Pins, such as LIVE! and SHOUT!, as well as Negative Psyches. Unbranded pins are exempt. Her entry fee was her voice, which greatly annoys her and reduces her to texting on her cellphone to communicate. Partnered to Nygel, who is a wimp in her opinion, even after she learns about his entry fee. '''Bythos: '''A Harrier Reaper in the Manhattan UG, whose job is to erase Players in every Game in order to survive. Regardless, he has an extremely sarcastic personality, and enjoys annoying his Reaper partner, Kindra. His preference of Noise to send at Players are Minks and Shrews, although technically he can use any type. Although he seems like the type who won't do any work, he is actually very dedicated to the Game, and likes to keep an eye on the Players, and is under the command of the Conductor. '''Kindra: '''A relatively new Harrier Reaper and partnered to Bythos. Despite her young age and having a job that is potentially dangerous, she is a hyper and teasing sort of person, especially to her partner. A bit naive about how things work in the UG, as well as seeming innocent and harmless to unsuspecting Players, until she unleashes Noise on them. A bit reluctant about erasing Players, considering that she was a Player herself only a few months ago. '''Rascal: ' '''The Conductor: '''A mysterious woman, head Reaper, and the subordinate of the Composer. Her name has yet to be revealed. As the Conductor, she oversees the Game, picking out Game Masters at the beginning of each week. Pins Pins that were in the original TWEWY can be found here. Unless Players started out with them, pins from TWEWY only drop from Noise they fight. New Pins are found in shops. (Only list new pins here) '''Purification Ray: '''Drains HP from Noise, but also alleviates any status effects they have. '''Density Magnet: '''A one-use Pin that sucks enemies into a black hole, smashes them up and then spits them out. '''Emperor's Brand: '''A rapid-fire punching move with a slow recharge time. ''Gauner''(Rogue): Can reflect attacks back at their targets, however the attacks lose any special effects, and their power is halved. '''Tin Pin Ringer: '''Made by Davis. Creates rings of fire that hurt people and Noise when they touch it. Useful for trapping enemies. '''Tin Pin Bomber: '''Made by Davis. Launches exploding fireballs. '''Picky Picky: '''A rapid attack, stabbing with ice picks. '''Totally Tubular: '''Generates a surfboard which allows the user to ride "waves" in the asphalt to hit Noise. '''Slam Funk: Launches a basketball at Noise, which releases a sonic shockwave. Lightweight: 'Punches with boxing gloves, which knocks Noise across the room. '''Bungee Bruiser: '''A dash attack that yanks the user back on a bungee cord after use. '''Winner Fuel: '''Two use cure drink. '''Infinite Dark: '''A black hole pin like Density Magnet, only more powerful. '''Light Sword: '''Generates a flashlight that projects a sword of light to slash Noise with. Stores and Brands Brands Wearing all of one brand of clothing gains a special boost, and there are several pins that boost stuff of specific brands. Also, some wall missions require the use of brands as well. '''Always Active: '''A brand for people who're always on the go and don't ever have time to stop. '''Ever Eating: '''For when you're just ''that hungry. '''Irresponsible: Fight the man! Rebel! Power to the people! And don't forget our 50% sale off T-shirts! Online Only: '''0011101001000100!! '''U Need Help: '''Seriously. Get that dirty shirt off, wipe that off your face, and go buy yourself a nice tux! '''Y?: '''I don't even know anymore.' '''Empera D'Ore: Aras Kaiser's own brand, what a trend setter. Royalty themed stuff... and stuff. Stores Tacano (Ever Eating): 'Our Mexican food is hotter than lava with massive pecs! Located in Times Square. '''Starbucks (Always Active): '''Man, this place is everywhere, even in the afterlife. Located in Times Square. '''Thrifty Threads (Y?): '''Low on cash? Stuff here is cheap. Real cheap. Located in Times Square. '''The Uptight Italian (U Need Help): '''Make sure to wear your nicest shirt, and try not to get pasta on it. Located in the Theater District. '''Pretty Punk (Irresponsible): '''Make sure to wear your nicest mohawk, and try not to get CONFORMITY on it. Located in the Theater District. '''Tin Pin Slammer USA (Unbranded): '''SLAM OFF!!! A store for all your imported crazy Japanese card pin game needs. Located in Times Square, but not open the first day, Missions '''Day One Mission: ' A pair in Midtown. A pair in the Theater District. Sixty minutes, or you're erased. - The Game Master. '''D1 Theater District Wall: "Chain these two Noise and beat the frog grime out of 'em, and I'll let you past this wall, alright?" (Davis) D1 Midtown Wall (North Entrance): ''' "...get me a breakfast burrito and a tall mocha latte, and don't skimp on the salsa. On the burrito. Don't put salsa in my coffee." (Davis) '''Day Two Mission: Dethrone the Sprog King of Central Park in 17 hours, or you're erased. -The Game Master Tropes Elseworld- Ayumu, Kindra, Bythos, and Rascal. Punch Clock Villain- Davis, though that's not to say he doesn't have fun. [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/HeWhoMustNotBeSeen She Who Must Not Be Seen]- The Conductor has spoken to the players, but has yet to make a visual apperance. Deader Than Dead- Getting erased. Category:RPs